iBeat up Sam
by TwinkleToes97
Summary: Freddie is sick of Sam pushing him around. So when a new girl, named Nicole, offers to teach him how to fight he goes for it. Will Freddie beat up Sam? Will Sam find out? Why does Nicole care if Sam is mean to Freddie? Read to find out! Seddie No worries
1. An Offer

**iBeat up Sam **

"oooowww! Sam, cut it out!" Freddie screamed in a headlock.

Just then Carly walked by. "Sam! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just make her stop!" Carly pulled Sam by her hair away from Freddie

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked. "Do I really have to answer that?"

"What is wrong with you?" Freddie teased.

"Your in my life" Sam muttered. With that, Sam left

" I am so sick of Sam beating me up all the time" Freddie grumbled

"And your just realizing this just now?" Carly said jokingly

Just then, the bell rang. "I gotta go, Later"

"I think I can help you out..." a voice stated

"Who said that?" Freddie said, looking in all directions. Just then a girl came out from behind the lockers. "I did!" he said. She had fair skin and blue eyes. Her hair was brunette, that went to her mid chest. She wore black skinny jeans, a red fitted tee that read 'All Access Hall Pass', and black high tops.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" Freddie questioned

"You said that you were sick of that girl beating you up, I can help you"

"No offense, but I highly doubt you could ever beat up Sam"

"You crazy? I'm not gonna beat up Sam..."

"Good" Freddie said with a sigh of relief.

"You are!" She said, poking his chest.

"What! I can't fight Sam!" He screamed, waving his hands out in exasperation.

"Look, I've seen how much stronger you've gotten over the years, you can beat her and I'm gonna train you" She said with confidence, in herself and him.

"Train me?" He looked at her quizzically. "No!"

"Come on, aren't you sick of letting her push you around, beat you up, insult you 24/7? You like that?!"

"Well...no, but-" He was cut off

"But nothing! Either you like being a human punching bag or don't you?" She questioned.

Freddie let that sink in for a moment then his eyes opened wide in realization, "You're right! I can't keep letting her push me around all the time!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"One question though"

"Shoot."

"Why do you care if Sam pushes me around or not?" 'Shes being so nice to me, and why would she care about me anyway. Freddie, What are you thinking? You better not be thinking what you I think your thinking!' Freddie thought, battling is own hormones.

"-and I hate watching you do that to yourself" That was all Freddie heard.

"Okay, so when do we start?" Just then the bell rang. "Oh shoot, We talked right through class. "Woah, how did that happen?" She said with raised eyebrows. Sam and Carly were just about to go to there lockers when they noticed Freddie with a girl. "Who's that?" Carly asked gesturing to the girl.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out" Sam said half way to Freddie.

"Sam! No don't-" But it was no use, so Carly just ran up to Sam.

"Hey" "Sup Fredley", Sam and Carly asked. The girl glared at Sam.

"One sec."

"Well, I'll talk to you later then, Here" She said, handing him her number "I'm Nicole, by the way"

"So where were you in class?" Carly asked

"And more importantly, who was she?" Sam added

"Oh well she is...um no one" Freddie said. 'Maybe its best I don't tell anyone, Sam cannot find out'

"Well whoever it was, she hates me" Sam complained

"What makes you say that?" Carly asked

"She gave me a dirty look when she saw me"

"Yeah right" Freddie laughed

"Hey, I know when someone doesn't like me, and you know that!" She defended

"She's gotta point" Carly stated

"Whatever" Freddie said, not caring. He couldn't stop thinking about what was gonna happen the next.


	2. Decisions

**iBeat up Sam**

Freddie POV

The rest of the day went by all to slowly for me.

"Come on! You talked to her for a half hour and your trying to tell us you know nothing about her?" Carly asked

"Well...yeah" I said

"I don't care who she is, as long as you keep her away from me" Sam said

I rolled my eyes 'This is the one time I really relied on Sam's 'I don't care' attitude' I thought.

"Okay come on Sam, we'll find out soon enough. Come we better get home!" Carly said, defeated. 'What did she mean by 'We'll find out soon enough'? Did she know something?' I though frantically.

As they left, I stared at Nicole's number, reading it over and over. Should he do this? What kind of friend am I to do this to Sam? Well, she's not a good friend to me, right? A million questions flew into his head as he exited the school. By the time he got home, he had her number memorized. '781 454 9636' I repeated in my head for the 50th time. "Should I?" I asked myself, aloud this time.

Meanwhile...

"I can't figure out why she would be talking to him" Sam complained to Carly

"What! You think no one could ever be interested in Freddie?" Carly asked,

"Hes already has two people who have a crush on him, one of which he went out with"

"I know, but I don't like that girl! Theres just something about her." Sam said

"Or maybe someone's jealous..." Carly said, with a sly grin

"I'm not jealous! I'm just worried she might try to mess with iCarly, like his last girlfriend." Sam protested

"Sure whatever" Carly said, disbelievingly "Lets get off the subject, its not even our business, anyway"

A few moment later, Carly's phone started beeping

"What?" Sam asked

"iCarly in a half hour!" Carly said frantically

"Well come on!"

They ran out, dashing for the Bushwell Plaza.

A time frame later...

'7-8-1-4-5-4-9-6-3-6' I dialed on my phone.

'Hello' the other line spoke

"Hey Nicole, its me, Freddie" I said

'Hey! So are we still on? Am I still teaching you how to fight to teach Sam a lesson?' Nicole said.

I hesitated. It was now or never. I took a deep breathe, "Yes" I said, not looking back.

'Great! Meet me tomorrow at 'Sir Fence-alot' at 10:30am' She said

"Why there? I replied, confused

'Because its always empty on Saturdays' she said

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you later" I said, trying to end the call.

'Bye'

I hung up, then noticed the clock...

In the iCarly studio

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Freddie said as he ran in.

"Yeah whatever, just count backwards from five!" Carly demanded

----

"Okay thats our show, so tune in next week-" Carly said

"For some serious iCarlyness-" Sam finished

I shut off the camera "Good work you guys"

"Thanks!" The girls said in unison.

"So why were you late today?" Carly inquired

I froze. What was I supposed to say? " I-I just...um...lost track of the time" I studdered

"Okay! Why are you so nervous?" Carly asked putting her hands up

"And this is different from any other day how? Sam said with a smirk her face. I rolled my eyes.

The next day...

I walked in the fencing studio and saw Nicole playing around with her phone.

"Um hey" I said getting her attention

"Oh hey, sorry about that" she apologized, standing up

Then she took her sweatshirt off, leaving only her sports bra. (A/N: Don't get any funny ideas, you pervs!) 'Woah' was all that came to mind. "Okay, you ready? Freddie? FREDDIE!" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh sorry" I blushed. "Anyway, I wanna see how good you are I want you to fight me" she said simply. "Um I don't know" Freddie hesitated. "Don't worry, I just wanna see what your capable of. Now don't hold back" Nicole put her hands in a defensive position as Freddie took her wrist and dragged her down. Then she kicked his shin, knocking him down. Nicole stood up then helped Freddie up. "Nice work!" "You were doing fine until you let your guard down when you go me down. Come on lets try this again"


	3. Lies and Leisure

Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been taking soon days off to reading fanfic.

BTW Thank you sooooo much for all the reviews and stuff. It makes me feel like this story is actually good.

* * *

d

IBeat up Sam

"Okay, You did good" Nicole said, pushing Freddie off of her.

"Arrgg" Freddie groaned

"Well I gotta go, its getting late" Freddie looked at the clock, and it was almost 12:00. His mom would kill him if he wasn't back soon, considering he only left her with a note.

"Right. Why is that every time I see you, I'm late for something" He laughed.

She giggled "Later! Same time on Wednesday?"

"I guess, but the place is closed"

"Thats the point" then walked out.

Freddie stayed behind. He could help but feel guilty. He was going behind his friends back, only to beat up one of them. If you think about it, it was ridiculous. His phone rang, as he received a text.

'_where have you been? Been trying to reach you all day' _It was from Sam...

'_Fencing' _He lied. Then his phone rang again.

'_Didnt no u still fenced'_

_'Yea well' _She didn't reply.

"It want a total lie, I am at the fencing studio" He said to himself, but that didnt make him feel any better about himself.

At Carly's...

"Well?" Carly asked.

"Hes fencing" Sam said

"Fencing?" Carly said with a confused look

"Hes such a liar" Sam said with a smile

"I bet hes with his girlfriend" Carly said, smirking. Sam's face was of utter shock. That had never crossed her mind.

"Yeah right! Like Freddie could get someone like that" She said with a fake laugh.

"Sam, we've talked about this" She said in a way that a mother would tell her child.

They heard the door knock, followed my Freddie entering. " Hey ladies!"

"Hey, how long where you fencing? We've been trying to reach you all day!" Carly complained.

"Sorry Sorry! I lost track of time." He defended

"Well whatever was going on over, must have been interesting" Sam didn't even look at him. "You have no idea" Freddie muttered to himself. Sam's phone started ringing. "Mom?...Yeah I-...Okay okay!" "I gotta go" Sam said running out the door.

"Okay-" The door slammed shut. "Bye" Carly finished.

"Well I'm gonna go, Bye!" Freddie walked out the door, only to see Sam hugging her knee on the floor, crying in front of his door. (A/N: Too specific?)

"Sam? Sam, you okay?" Freddie asked, alittle nervous. He had never seen he rin this state before. It took him aback slightly.

"Do I look okay?" She spat, lifting her head. Her eyes were getting red and puffy, and her tears were falling down her face. Her makeup was running, too. Freddie knelt down to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked with compassion in his voice. Sam just shook her head. "Was it that call you got from your mom?" Sam started sobbing. Freddie took that as a yes. He put his arm around her.

"It'll be okay. What did she say to you anyway?"

Sam dried her eyes then said, "She told me I was an ungrateful, lazy bitch, and a terrible excuse for a daughter." Her eyes started to fill with tears. Freddie got up then extended his hand to Sam.

"Come on, get up" He said gently. Sam took his hand, still crying.

"I'm sorry, I just...sometimes things she says...it hurts too much." She finally came out with the right words.

"Hey, don't apologize, you have every right to cry" Then she did the unexpected... She jumped into him, wrapping her arm around his neck. She sniffled (A/N: thats a word, right?)

"Thanks" As he held on to her, he felt...something. The atmosphere was just so tender. Sam was so vulnerable, and he, to his surprise, was acting very protective. He rubbed her back, as her remaining tears went through his shirt. Just then, Nicole came down the hall with Freddie's sweatshirt in her hand.

"Hey you left your- Am I interrupting something?" Nicole asked.

Sam push Freddie of immediately, blushing. Freddie was also a bit red in the face.

"You um...left this." She said, handing him his sweatshirt. "Oh"

"Well I'll be going then" She left. Sam was glaring at him. Freddie didn't know what to say. Her could tell her the truth, and he couldn't still say he was fencing.

She walked before he could say anything

* * *

I thought I'd add an extra dose of Seddie. I know Sam is alitte OC at some points. Toward the end I was listening to "A heart to hold you" by Keane. It really put me in the mood to write alittel hurt/comfort.


	4. Spy Buddies

Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy witrh work. I actually wrote this at work. (Don't tell my boss)

I wasnt quite happy with my last chapter, mainly because i like to keep my stories as realalistic to the real show as possible. Sam was kinda OC. Anyway, hope you like.

* * *

iBeat Up Sam

The next day Freddie walk to his locker only to find Carly and Sam.

"So you were hanging out with her" Carly said, grinning

"Huh? What are talking about?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Sam told me you were with Nicole"

Freddie looked at Sam. Why would she do that?

"Yeah well...so what if I was" Freddie said, taking a chance.

"Why did you say you were fencing, you could of told us."

"I-I just didn't want you guys to get the wrong idea" Freddie walked away.

Sam ran up to Freddie, and pulled him by his shoulder.

"You tell anyone about yesterday, I'll kill you" she hissed in his ear.

"Don't worry about it, but can I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure"

"Are you mad at me or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know"

"Whatever you say, Fredweird"

Later that day...

"Okay, you ready?" Freddie was that fencing studio training. Nicole was trying to teach Freddie how to flip someone. Unfortunately, she had to demonstrate first.

"No" Freddie whined

"Too bad!" Then she flip him over on his back.

"Ugghhhh! Why must you do that? What am I gonna get out of this, besides a concussion!" Freddie ranted.

"You have to see how its done"

"How am I supposed to see if I'm being flipped?"

"You gotta point, Lets try it again..."

"NO! I mean...lets move on to something else."

"Okay then, I think I'll have you lift so weights. You need to get alittle stronger."

At this point Freddie just went with whatever Nicole made him do.

Meanwhile...

"We shouldn't be doing this" Carly whispered.

"It was your idea!" Sam replied. They were outside the fencing studio. Earlier they were wondering what Freddie does with Nicole. And somehow they got here.

"I was kidding!"

"Oh well were here"

"What do you think they're saying?" They inquired back in forth until something very interesting happened.

"OMG" They said in unison.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I promise, the next one is gonna be a big chapter. By big I mean great and important,but I'm sure it will be longer than usual.

Thanks 'The One With' for the ideas


	5. Gone Too Far

I just wanna say that 'iFight Shebly Marx' Helped me bit with this chapter. I don't know why, it just gave me some ideas. And so did Danwarp. I have feeling my last chapter sucked, because I got one review. Thanks whoever it was, whom I forget the name of.

This is a pretty epic chapter!

iBeat up Sam

"Did he just? I can't believe he just did that! Can you believe he just did that?" Carly practically screamed.

"Who knew Fredduchini had it in him?" Sam said with a grin. Carly was surprised at her reaction. She wasn't sure if she was expecting an insult, or her to be upset. (A/N: We all know Sam's breaking inside)

----

Freddie had kissed Nicole! They were right about leave, to go to the Jungle Gym to lift some weights, when he stepped in front of her, gently pressed his lips against hers. Taken back a bit, she said, "I-I Think we should call it a night" Then rushed out. He sat down on on of the bleachers.

"Why did I do it? I don't know. Will I regret later? Of course I will!" He grumble to himself. He looked up and immediately, his mouth was agape, '_Sam?!' _It was just a glance, but it was no question it was her. She was crouched over, walking away from the window.

----

"As fun as watching Freddie wallow in his self-pity, we probably get back." Carly laughed.

"Yeah lets go."

Later that same evening....

"So I hit the dude with my salami, he started twitching on the floor, I ran. And I'm pretty sure there was cop behind me." Sam concluded her story, followed by a laugh. Carly laughed along then said,

"Do you think we should tell Freddie what we saw?"

"I'm definitely planning to"

"Have fun with that, but I don't wanna be a bad friend" Carly said, being her normal, caring self.

"Then don't" Sam said, obviously annoyed. Just then Spencer came in.

"Have you guys seen my Taco?"

"No" "Not really" Carly and Sam said at the same time.

"Uggggg" Spencer groaned, then stomped right back to his room.

"Have I ever told you how random your brother is?" Carly giggled at Sam's comment.

"I figured that out years ago" They heard footsteps.

"Hey Freddie's back!"

They poked theirs heads out the door in sort of a Scooby Doo fashion. As he walked by, they tried not to make it look like they were spying on him, or something. He just ignored it, walked right past them, and slammed the door behind him. Evidently, he was mad, but as far as reasons go, Carly and Sam didn't have clue. That was followed by the faint sound of Mrs. Benson's voice yelling at him for doing so.

"Whats his deal?" Sam said rudely, then walked back into Carly's apartment.

"Well making a fool of yourself does tend to put you in a bad mood"

At school the next day...

"Sup Fredward!" She said cooly, leaning against the lockers. He glared at her.

"What do you want?" He said, venom dripping form his voice.

"Whats with you? You upset cause your girlfriend ran to puke after you kissed her." She mocked him. His eyes widened.

"Shes not my girlfriend and I can't believe you were spying on me!" He said enraged.

"Maybe..." She said, not looking at him in the eyes.

"I saw you!"

"Whatever" Sam decided to leave Carly out of this. " So, _did_ she puke?" Sam asked.

Freddie's eyes filled with rage as he pinned her to a locker. He saw a startled look in her eyes, but that didn't stop him.

"What are you-" Sam said, trying to break free. She was cut off.

"I'm so sick of the way you treat me!" He gritted through his teeth. He was amazed with him self. Nicole was right, he had gotten stronger. Sam pushed him to the floor, he immediately kicked her ankle, causing her to fall. Freddie sprung to his feet, just as she did the same. She ran towards him, trying to knock him down, but he just stepped out of the way. Soon there was a crowd of kids around them, one of which was Nicole. Before she could throw her next punch, he got her in the stomach. She fell to her knees, a shadow falling across her face. Sam was clearly hurt, no matter how much she didn't want to prove to Freddie that he won. Suddenly, someone yelled

"Hey look, Sam Puckett got beat up by Benson! An AV geek!"

Soon everyone was laughing at her. Sam slowly got up and looked around her. Looked at everyone laughing and Carly walking out of a class room, trying to figure out what was going on. She ran out of the building, wiping away tears on the way out. Freddie didn't know if anyone else saw her crying, but he did. His anger died out, as pang of guilt ran through him. He received a disapproving look from Carly as she left the hallway.

"Nice job!" Nicole's voice was heard from behind him. Freddie just stood there staring at the door Sam left in, with a guilty look on his face. 'How could I have done that to her? Its not her fault shes always vicious, she gets it from her from her mom.' Freddie thought feeling drepressed.

"We finally taught her a lesson! You were awesome! Sam's never gonna think of herself as some kinda of super human again! Aren't you happy you finally stood up to her?"

"No, I think I just lost one of the best friends I've ever had" He said quietly.

* * *


	6. Writers block and a preview

iBeat up Sam

"Well I have something to make you feel better..." Nicole said with a sly grin.

"What are you-" Fredide was cut off by her lips on his. He closed his eyes, until he realized what just happened. He pushed her off

"What are you doing?!"

* * *

Okay, I have no idea where to go from here. I have a few ideas, but it wont go anywhere.

Please give me some ideas, they don't even have to be good. Just jot down some ideas that might work for the next, or a future chapter.

Thanks!


	7. Feeling Guilty

First of all thank you everyone who gave me ideas, but that wasnt whatr inspired this chapter. Ive been having soom problems with my best friend. She thinks I'm acting too girly and wants me to change. I don't want to and...well I won't get too into my personal life. Hope you like this chapter:)

* * *

iBeat up Sam

"Well I have something to make you feel better..." Nicole said with a sly grin.

"What are you-" Fredide was cut off by her lips on his. He closed his eyes, until he realized what just happened. He pushed her off

"What are you doing?!"

"Well I was kinda weirded out yesterday, but you did just do me this huge favor"

"Huge favor? What are you talking about?'

"Well...the truth is, it wasn't all about helping you..." She admitted "But its not what you think! I do care about" She said quickly.

"So you have some kind of history with Sam, some reason why you couldn't get her yourself?" He yelled at her.

"No! Like I said when I first met you, I could never beat up Sam, but you could, and you did!"

"So you just wanted to hurt her no reason? Is that it?" He questioned

"No, its just...well...I see how much she hurts people, INCLUDING YOU, and how she thinks she can do whatever she want to anyone. Its sickening to watch and, well I saw you as the perfect opportunity." Nicole waited for a reply, but Freddie just walked away.

"Come on, you can't possible think she didn't deserve it!" She yelled to him

Freddie laughed, then turned around.

"Ya' know I can't believe I thought I-" "Nevermind" With that, he left the building, leaving Nicole wondering was he was gonna say.

Freddie took out his phone and texted Carly.

'_Gonna go to Sams get my work for me plz and hers'_

_'k'_

As Freddie made his way to Sam's house, he tried to think of what he would say to her. This was hard because it had to be something Sam would listen to. A simple 'I'm sorry, lets be friends again' would never cut it.

He approached her house, only to find her sitting on her porch stairs, resting her head on her knees. She looked up, then everything he had rehearsed on the way over was forgotten, as him mind went blank.

"Hey" He said quietly. She looked away from him.

"Look, I know your probably don't talk, but I'm sorry."

"And you think I'm just gonna forgive you." She said coldy. She had point, I knew she wasn't gonna accept my apology just like that. The one thing I couldn't understand is why she wasn't attacking me right now. A long silence passed through when finally Freddie said something.

"Why aren't you attacking me right now? Usually I wouldn't standing on two right about now" He said with a laugh, but she didn't. There was definitely something wrong.

"What can I do to make this up to you?"

"You can leave me alone!" She finally snapped. Freddie didn't argue. If he did soon he would be in the hospital. He sighed.

'I screwed up big time this time' he thought shamefully. The walk home gave him time to think. Think about what he was gonna do about this, how he was gonna make it up her.

At School the next day...

"Hey dude, nice job yesterday!" a boy yelled to him, while he walked by. Just then, Wendy walked by.

"That was pretty low, Benson" she said, glaring at him. This was pretty much how his morning went. All the guys and a few girls who Sam tormented, was congratulating him, while everyone else made him feel more and more guilty.

He hadn't seen Carly yet, but he knew she would be the one that made him feel guilty. As he bent down to his locker, Carly approached. Freddie stood up and faced her.

"Before you say anything, I went to Sam and apologized." He said quickly

"Good. Just answer me one thing, honestly."

"Sure anything"

"This whole thing had something to do with Nicole, didn't it?" Freddie didn't know what to say. Actually, unfortunately, he did know what to say. They were gonna figure it out sometime. Only an idiot wouldn't put two and two together, and figure out Nicole had something to with it. He heaved a sigh for speaking.

"Yes" Looking to the floor.

"Why? Why would you try and hurt her?" Carly asked

"I don't know. She...she just got me so mad..." He trailed off. "Where is Sam anyway?"

"Well thanks to you, she walked in, was made fun off by a couple kids, slammed them against a locker, then left." She said with a hint of hostility in her voice.

"Oh man, you know I didn't mean for this happen." He asked hopeful that she understood.

"Well what did you think it was gonna happen?" She was starting to mad. Freddie bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.

"I'll see you later, Freddie" Carly left, leaving Freddie alone.


	8. Advice

Who saw the 'iThink They Kissed' promo?! I saw the promo when it first aired and I was doing backflips! I remember a few months back, I thought iThink They Kissed' was just a rumor, so I was immensely happy to a real promo.

Anyway, Hope you like this chapter

* * *

iBeat up Sam

Freddie was in History, when a teacher came in and said,

"Freddie Benson, Mr. Franklin would like to see you." Freddie got up and made his way to the door. He turned around and saw people starting to whisper back and forth, pointing up at him.

In Mr. Franklin's office...

Freddie sat down.

"Freddie? Do you know why your here?" Mr. Franklin asked.

"Well, no"

"You wouldn't know anything about why Sam hasn't been in school, would you?"

Freddie hesitated, but it was either he told him now, or found out later, which would make Freddie a liar.

"I've heard that you have something to do with it. Care to explain?" The principal said before Freddie could talk.

"Its a bit of a long story, can we just cut to part where I get punished"

"Tell you what, if you get Sam back to school by next week, you won't get detention."

Freddie nodded. "Okay..." Freddie really wasn't sure if it was gonna happen, but at least he had a week to think of something before he got in real trouble.

Leaving the office, Freddie racked his brain for ideas. 'Sam has done things like this and never said 'I'm sorry', but I always forgave her anyway, why can't she? I even said I was sorry.' He thought. It was clear to him that he couldn't of something to get her to talk to him. He needed help.

Later...

"Sup Freddo!" Spencer said, occupying himself with his Cats Cradle yarn in hand.

"Spence can I talk to you for a sec?

"Hold on-ahhh! Oh this hurts, I think its cutting the flesh! Spencer yelled, tangled up in his yarn, it starting to tie tighter around his fingers.

"Here" Freddie took the yarn and broke it.

"Thanks" Spencer threw it to the floor somewhere. "So whatcha wanna talk to me about?"

"Do you know how to get girl to talk to you after you did something terrible to her?"

"This about Sam, isn't it?" Spencer said with a smirk.

"Yeah, kinda"

"Its OK, I won't judge you by who _like_..."

"What?! No no no! I don't like her. I beat her up and now everyones making fun of her."

"You beat up SAM?! Really? Nice job!"

"Spencer this is serious! Shes not talking to me, she wont go to school! Even when I went to talk to her, she didn't beat me up"

"Really? This is bad. Well what would make you do that to her?" Freddie told Spencer the whole story about Nicole and the offer.

"Well first off, you gotta tell Nicole off. Let her know you don't wanna see her ever again."

"I did, but what can I do about Sam?"

"Just think of something to say that she'll listen to."

"I better go, thanks" Freddie said, walking out the door.

'That wasn't as helpful as I expected, but it did give me some ideas'

_**Freddie's POV**_

I walk to Sam's house, thinking about what I was about to do. It wouldn't do me much justice, but it might get her to atleast talk to me.

I arrived at Sam's house, but before I could knock the door, Sam opened it.

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanna know what I can do for you talk to me again, and stop being mad at me! Anything!"

"You don't realized what you've done, do you? You ruined my rep! No everyone thinks they can pick on me, because a nerd beat me up!"

"Ok, you know what?" Freddie put is arms out. "Go 'head, get me! Slap me, punch me, kick me! Whatever you want to get back at me, and go back to normal!" Freddie waited for her to say something, but instead she just laughed.

"You'd be willing to _**let**_ me beat you up, just so I'll come back to school and forgive you."

"Well yeah."

"Okay, okay you're forgiven."

"Really?"

"Wait." Sam walked over to Freddie, then punched him in the stomach. Freddie was doubled over, clutching his stomach. Sam bent down to him.

"Now we are even." she sly smile.

"Okay I deserved that. See you tomorrow at school?"

"Maybe..." Freddie knew she was just playing with him.

"Later Sam!" Freddie said walking away, as Sam walked back in her house.

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked back to my room smiling for some reason. It was nice of him.

'Just goes to show how much of a dork he is' I thought, but I can't really I meant it.

* * *

Okay, I was gonna put some real seddie-ness in this chapter, but I think Ill keep it subtle intil next time. I has a few good ideas for next chapter, but your ideas always help :)

I have a question: Should I bring Nicole back?

Thank you everyone whos enjoyed this story! Its really nice to see the authors of some of my favourite fics. comment on mine

Aur revior!


End file.
